


Thy sin is envy, and unfit for a god it is

by TheLadyMuse



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, but I don't think it is, it probably sounds angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: I was reading this other fic, and I had this idea that just would not leave me alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaneeDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaneeDawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The longing of a Thunder God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654760) by [ChaneeDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaneeDawn/pseuds/ChaneeDawn). 



Curled up beside Bruce in their bed that night, Darcy was about to drift off to sleep when a memory tickled her brain.

“Bruce?” Despite murmuring the question, he caught it, hmming to indicate he’d heard her.

“What was that? Earlier, with Thor?” He hesitated, tensing beneath her cheek, shifting slowly before putting her on her back, bracing himself on his forearm as his opposite hand cupped her face.

Shit. This was serious.

“Darcy… If you haven’t realized, perhaps…” Arching into him, Darcy demanded

“Tell me.” the resignation in Bruce’s eyes surprised Darcy.

“Thor… is infatuated with you, darling. I don’t know when he realized it, but earlier, in the lab, I- we- heard his footsteps. When Jane was initially setting us up, Thor wrecked a lot of Tony’s equipment in the gym. He lingers when he hugs you… He did love Jane, I think, but Darce… He sees you.”

Pressing her lips together, Darcy studied Bruce. He seemed wary, suddenly. And then she knew. She needed to handle this carefully.

“How do you know, Bruce?” He hesitated again, before explaining

“When I started to actively try to come to an understanding with the Hulk part of me, I began noticing an enhancement to my sense of smell. I can identify emotions based on smell, and lies. He smells of lust half the time he looks at you, and…”

Darcy didn’t think, she reacted, burying her face in Bruce’s neck before coming up for air. When she was finally ready, she looked him in the eye.

“I don’t care if he’s a god, you can’t leave me alone with him. Ever.” Bruce jerked, protesting

“Darcy, I’m sure he wouldn’t-” Darcy shook her head and continued firmly

“I mean it Bruce. Reformed or not, Thor is still a spoiled prince used to getting his way, and if something crazy happens, like has happened before…” Bruce nodded, resigned.

“I love you.” The stark, clear admission still made Darcy’s heart stutter. She’d never dreamed he’d so guilelessly say those words to her, but that he did say them… it melted her heart, a little.

Not that Bruce got away from being her blanket (or that he tried).

_

Thor knew the next day that Banner had told Darcy. She didn’t look at him with any less affection or trust, but she did lean more obviously into Banner, patting his hand or kissing his cheek before taking her leave of him.

And Banner never allowed her to be alone with Thor. Or more precisely, Darcy had chosen never to be alone with him. Before, Thor had allowed himself one or two moments of woolgathering, while Jane was in the lab and Darcy made food, to pretend it was they who were a pair.

Such moments no longer happened. Darcy cooked exclusively in Banner’s suite, distributing plates before hurrying back to Bruce’s lap. On the rare times someone convinced her to use a communal kitchen, Bruce would bring a tablet and work at the table, calmly accepting the gratuitous, if absent affection Darcy heaped on him for keeping her company.

_

It doesn’t take long for the rest of the team to find out anyway, the news snaking it’s way quietly but surely through the tower. Through it all, Darcy and Bruce maintain a stubbornly united front. The tactile relationship seems all the stronger for the struggle.

Jane is hurt that Darcy had refused to say anything. Thor maintains that he does love her, after a fashion, but what woman wants to be found lacking next to her best friend?

For the others, it heralds a shift. With Jane gone and Thor off to Asgard, the air feels freer, the atmosphere warmer. Darcy and Bruce are no longer protecting their relationship from any perceived or true threats, and it is business as usual for the Avengers.


End file.
